the_immersive_communitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogobell/Archives - The Ridiculous Stories
These are all archives of The Ridiculous Stories, a game hosted by Gogobell since July 22, 2017. Introduction The concept is simple, we start with a sentence....and the communities add up on it with their own ridiculous sentences. Each "story" lasts three days, with daily reposts and recaps. How long can we get one story going ? Story #1 - Johny's Journey Johny Cucooberry is an amazing mathematician but his true passion is stuffing his face. One day, as Johny gets tired of it, he decides to join the circus. There, he also decides to marry an elephant. Suddenly, he notices that the elephant has a nap on its back with "The Greatest Showman" written on it, making him understand that he is on the set of the movie. Before he gets caught, Johny exits The Greatest Showman's set and goes to the Black Panther 's set. Once there, he finds out that he didn't actually need to travel all the way to Africa! It was too late though, once he came to that realisation, he already was IN Africa! Johny then decides to set off on a long journey to Brazil, even if it's far away from Africa! As a result, he heads to Brazil on a giant sea turtle. On his way there, he asks the turtle what his name is, to which the turtle responds, "Crush". Crush takes him underwater to the lost city of Atlantis. There, he meets the king of Atlantis, Kashekim that slowly says, "My son" as Johny approaches him. Johny begins to sob, "Dad?" he cries, "Is it really you?" But as his eyes turn black and his shape changes, the king says, "Not anymore" with a demonic voice. Johny runs away, but by doing so, he comes across his father's room, where he finds a notebook that says, "I'm coming for you, Johny!" All of a sudden, a portal appears in front of him with Doctor Strange on the other side of it. He tells him that Thanos only needs one more Infinity Stone, the Time Stone. Dr. Strange gives it to Johny and tells him to run away with it. As Johny runs, the Time Stone magically activates itself and transports him to the Jurassic Era. Johny then sees a pterodactyl named Michel flying in the sky. As it flies, Thanos suddenly arrives and crushes him. As Johny steps out from behind the squashed Michel, a grin grows across Thanos' face. Johny freezes and makes a grave for Michel. RIP Michel. Thanos' CGI face starts to become very awkward....which makes Johny think that his creators did a very poor job at it. Then, a T. Rex arrives with Owen Grady on it and eats Thanos. Owen, Johny and the T. Rex all jump in joy until Thanos grows out of the T. Rex with the Reality Stone. Suddenly, Michael Bay comes flying in on a helicopter, holding a remote with a red button, which he promptly presses, exploding Thanos. Jumping recommences right after Michael Bay tells Owen and Johny, "Boom!" But that isn't even the worst yet to come. At the horizon, you discern an electric tsunami coming for you with Aquaman leading it. But then the time stone zaps Johny back to the present. As a result, he stuffs his face like there's no tomorrow. The End. Story #2 - The Zomberry Apocalypse Once upon a time, on the Hollywood Hills...a muppet sprung from the sewers! All of a sudden, a zombie came and bit the muppet! Thus, it starts a worldwide muppet zombie apocalypse! Somewhere else, a woman named Jenny was caring for her children. Suddenly, she sees her zombie husband knock at her door, to which she obliviously opens to him. Jenny smiles and gives him some roast dinner, not noticing his creepy aesthetics. As she heads to the bathroom, she finds all three of her children dead on the floor, seemingly teared apart, blood leaking everywhere. Jenny shouts downstairs to her zombie husband, "Honey? Did you kill the most recent batch of children? You do realize that there isn't an endless amount of children in this neighbourhood right?" and continues to argue with her husband about not killing the kidnapped children. Suddenly, Hulk smashes the front door with Iron Man behind him, to which the latter replies, "Target located. Remember, we need them alive." Then, Iron Man realizes the children are already dead anyway. He uses an unwritable language to describe his dissatisfaction of the targets' deaths. A sentient strawberry then appears out of nowhere and contributes nothing to the plot. That's until Hulk smashes it and seemingly creates even more strawberry blood around the house. He keeps smashing the strawberries and creates the zombie-strawberry apocalypse. Five minutes later, 5 sentient blackberries appear out of nowhere as rebels to the Zomberries (Zombie-strawberries). The Zomberries are about to eat the Hulk when Spider-Man comes out and saves him. Then, Spider-Man gets surrounded by Zomberries, until Superman comes in screaming, "Crossover time!". Superman’s flight is quite..... terrible....as he accidentally flungs himself into a crowd of Zomberries! Hulk gets out a scrabble board and starts playing an intense game with one of the Zomberries. The tension of the scrabble game fills up the room as everyone freezes to stare at the match between The Hulk and the Zomberry. Then, some Poptropican Zomberries (Zombie-blueberries) come out and eat The Hulk in some unexplainable way. Everyone screams because they never got to know who won the game of scrabble! Suddenly, a riot erupts between the ZomberryHulk, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Jenny and her zombie husband. Their fates are all left unknowned. The End. Story #3 - The Truth of Choices Survivor It all begun when Pad and Darth were sitting on the couch of their living room, watching the series finale of Choices Survivor in nostalgy. Darth anxiously awaits the results, as he was one of the people being voted on. Suddenly, the Grandmaster Olly makes it appearance on-screen, dressed in a spectacular tuxedo suit. "Greetings everyone, and a Happy Kwanzaa to all!" boomed the voice on-screen. Darth and Pad looked at each other in confusion, as it was the middle of March."Oops...sorry. My mistake. I meant to say.....and a Happy Halloween to all!" continued the voice. Something very strange was going on, and everyone had noticed it. Suddenly, Olly shapeshifts into its true appearance and reveals he is....a monstrous green blob. Specifically, a blob with no sleeves for which to hide tricks in. The End. Latest News: '''The Ridiculous Stories '''will be on a month-hold during the Avengers: Infinity War Tournament. This fun mini-game will return once the tournament ends. Stay tuned ! Category:Archives Category:Games Archives